


特工梗PWP

by nenewang



Series: 特工梗 [1]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenewang/pseuds/nenewang





	特工梗PWP

迦尔纳在温厚的触感覆上腰际时猛然惊醒。

 

这一夜他睡得不太安稳，他已经记不起上一次睡眠让他感到难以挣脱的痛苦是在什么时候了。兴许是因为室内温度的缘故。这栋殖民复兴风格的建筑位置便利，采光良好，唯一的缺陷就是通风问题，无论在什么时段，总是被一股压抑得人喘不过气来的闷热所笼罩着。这大概是这座城市的住客所能感受到的通病，远甚繁华的都市让其自身在周边的地域里格格不入，躁狂得如同一座孤岛。

话又说回来，迦尔纳甚至都忘记了他上一次真正躺下来，好好地享有一个能被称为睡觉的休息，是在哪一天。“梅萨”指令执行以来，整个情报局便充斥着一种人人自危的气氛，任何部门都严阵以待。

理论上来说，这其实和迦尔纳并无多大瓜葛，他现在已不在情报局工作，大部分时间都呆在部长那辆永无停歇的加长轿车上。但那条指令的意义不同以往，是情报局内部对一级紧急情况的代号，纵观整个情报局成立以来的历史，被执行的次数都寥寥可数。大人物无法置之不理，同时他也不能直接干涉，只得借着情报局局长之名把迦尔纳暂时调回局里。

在那之后，不必多说，迦尔纳自然是忙得够呛，他既是充当着头脑的作用，又得扮演眼睛的角色。在柔软的床铺上好好睡一觉在眼下极尽奢侈，迦尔纳在茶水间的沙发上打盹，一天闭眼的时间加起来不会超过三个小时。除了情报局的办公楼，他最常去的地方成了老部长的代步工具。

大人物和他一样不懂休息的含义，也许这就是为什么他对他青眼有加。迦尔纳上车的时候，无一例外地瞧见对方坐在改装的办公桌后，在累眼的灯光下处理着令人焦头烂额的事件。直切主题，迦尔纳向他汇报进展。部长从文件上抬起眼，全神贯注地听着迦尔纳的报告，偶尔他出声用疑问打断迦尔纳的工作，参谋知道他也许会有这方面的顾虑，因而有备而来，继续有条不紊地开口回答。

直到他把自己目前掌握的消息都一丝不落地向他报备完毕，迦尔纳才察觉到自己早就口干舌燥，他没有太多时间去顾虑自己的身体，此时它向他表示抗议。参谋坐在车上，缓慢地喝着水，纾解口渴的煎熬，与此同时大人物垂下视线，心不在焉地望着桌上的纸张，抿紧嘴，似乎在沉思着。迦尔纳一言不发，让缄默填满整辆轿车，在等待这项考验上，他的耐心向来好得出奇。好一会儿，对方才抬起头，迦尔纳知道他已有定夺，一副准备就绪的表情看着他的双眼，即将接受新的命令。

然而大人物张嘴却是问他有多久没有睡过一觉了。

他看起来一定很糟糕，迦尔纳明白，否则部长不会突如其来地产生无关紧要的疑问。这是长期得不到放松必然的结果，现在走进情报局总部，恐怕每个探员的情况都和迦尔纳的脸色不相上下。他对于自己没能把疲态掩藏起来有些介意，抱歉自己未能表现出更加专业的面貌。不过大人物对这一点的态度却很宽和，他用斩钉截铁的语气敦促他回去洗个痛痛快快的热水澡，安逸地睡上一觉，24小时之后再返回岗位。

特殊时期擅离职守不啻于逃兵的行为。迦尔纳犹豫着，最终还是把这句反驳咽了下去。大人物眼里的关切让任何异议都变得不知好歹。对于他，他一直就像是父辈一般的存在。迦尔纳不喜欢让他失望的感觉。

参谋叹了口气，让司机在第二十街放自己下车。公寓还是老样子，除了由于长久未有人造访，空气里多了尘埃的颗粒。这让迦尔纳感到些许安定。他打开壁橱给自己泡上一杯速溶咖啡前，往阿塔兰忒的私人PDA发了条消息。对方的回信很快在屏幕上亮了起来，迦尔纳草草地阅读一遍，稍微对接下来自己无法掌控的24小时聊以慰藉。

他拧开落地灯的开关，在沙发上有些坐立难安，尽管竭力抵抗诱惑，他还是没能阻止自己打开电脑，接着未完成的工作继续开始忙碌。大人物只给他放了个短假，可没禁止他在家使用电子设备加班，迦尔纳违心地为自己开脱着。可他到底是已经筋疲力尽了，所有的精力都已经透支，无论是意识还是身体，半个小时之后，它们都服从着大人物的安排，无法抗拒地滑向了睡眠的臂弯中。迦尔纳就这样坐在沙发上，不自觉地沉沉入睡，甚至还没来得及喝上一口茶几上冷掉的咖啡。

 

__好热。_ _

__周围一团漆黑，樟脑的味道在鼻子下盘旋，让他的心脏砰砰直跳。有什么拂过他的脑袋，搭在颈后，好像一阵呼吸落在了脖子上。他惊了一跳，在狭窄的空间里小心翼翼地僵硬地回过头，那是悬挂在架子上大衣垂下来的袖子。他蜷缩在摆放整齐的衣服下，双手紧紧抱住膝盖。_ _

__他又被留在这里了，留在衣橱里。_ _

__他告诉他，他必须呆在这里，不能说话，不要弄出任何响动。就像以前他们经常做的那样，这是个游戏，最后一个被发现的那个人将是胜者。迦尔纳点点头，他一向很听话，再过几个月他就要六岁了，他知道不出声对于自己这个年龄的孩子来说不是难事。_ _

__好了，现在游戏已经开始了，迦尔纳咬住嘴巴，他怕自己的呼吸也很大声，会把什么人引来。他走过去，吃力地拉开衣柜的门，弟弟朝他跑了过来，顽固地拉住了他的胳膊。迦尔纳回头看着比他矮上几分的男孩，弟弟看上去快哭了，他的眼睛里充满了泪水，嘴角软弱地朝下塌陷。迦尔纳知道再过几秒，洪亮的哭声便要从那小小的躯体里爆发出来。他转过身抱住了弟弟，学着像上学那天早上她安抚他们时一样，轻轻地拍打着弟弟的背。_ _

__不用怕，我会保护你。他想向弟弟承诺，可是他说他不能够说话，迦尔纳答应过他的。他踩在柜子的边缘，将身体塞进衣橱里，躲在收起来的冬装下。弟弟紧紧地握着他的手，他还太小了，必须要他的帮助才能手脚并用地爬进来。_ _

__“不行，迦尔纳，他不能和你呆在一起。”他把弟弟从怀里抢走了，迦尔纳抬起头，呆呆地看着他，弟弟在钢铁一般的臂弯下啜泣着，这时候他看上去竟有些可怕，“从现在开始，你要学会一个人活下去……”_ _

__他走近了，迦尔纳缩进衣柜小小的一角里，无法动弹地盯着他的动作，男人关上门，就像关上监狱的铁栅栏。迦尔纳扑过去，他现在不确定了，这到底是不是游戏，他对他的残忍显而易见过于真实。迦尔纳想看清楚他的表情，然而他发现他自始至终就没有看清楚那张脸，那张脸——本来该有五官的地方一片模糊，如同一片迷雾，迷雾之下，只有男人的双眼清晰可见。他盯着圆溜溜的眼珠，被里头不加掩饰的恐惧深深地击中，是的，他记起来了，他们在躲避着什么……_ _

__“它”总是会追过来的。无论他们逃到哪里，“它”总是能够发现他们的踪迹。迦尔纳知道，因为现在，“它”又现身了。“它”是他最害怕的噩梦，在他放下戒备时骤然降临。“它”的脚步是破碎的声音，迦尔纳听到“它”朝自己的方向走来，弟弟的哭声变得好大，枪声七零八落地响起，有女人在尖叫着，叫喊声来自遥远的地方，好像自他的记忆里撕心裂肺地传来。_ _

__迦尔纳死死地扒住衣柜的门，他拉不拢它们，木板在他的手掌下反而顺着力气往外摇晃。光透着松开的缝隙照了进来，迦尔纳顺着缺口朝外头望去，房间里什么也没有。现在安全了吗，他可以出去了吗，游戏已经结束了吧？他会很高兴的，因为迦尔纳又一次赢了——_ _

__木门猝不及防地被猛地拉开，两扇木板重重地撞在墙上，一只手钻了进来，好烫，烙铁一般牢牢钳住了迦尔纳的手臂。_ _

__“它”抓住他了。_ _

__

宽厚的手掌老茧横布，如同起搏器一般贴上了身体。虎口干燥灼人，在掌心下好像掀起了一阵沙漠热风，那股热意缠住了衬衣缩起的一角下裸露的皮肤，萦绕在腰间。手心下被抓住的肉体忽如其来地震醒了，它的主人意识尚未完全复苏，然而大脑的运转已经开始加速。自己是什么时候睡着的……腰上的抚摸，有人来了……他没有听到脚步声，这是怎么回事？

警戒在长期的训练下掌控主导，迦尔纳暂且还没给脑中的疑问加以解释，他的手已经凌厉地劈向对面的来客。

半夜里，落地灯暖橙色的光线并不刺眼，他在挥手攻击的那一刻看清楚了坐在灯光里的那个人，对方的脸背着光，可迦尔纳不需要光芒就足够描绘出他的特点。他浸染在温暖的橙色里，一头长发被绳结匆忙地束起来，仍有碎发从皮箍里逃散，凌乱地堆在肩头。

有那么几秒，迦尔纳还未全然从迷蒙中脱离，疑惑着对方为什么在这个时间点儿不请自来。他看到那双透出蓝色的绿眼睛里，忧虑的感情不顾一切地倾泻而出，恍惚地想起自己正靠在他的沙发上，自己才是那位鸠占鹊巢的客人。而对方显然并不为此感到困扰，这令迦尔纳冰封的双眼闪动着一丝柔软。他劈过去的手力道放松下来，被面前的男人温柔地握在手心里。

“是我，小老虎。”齐格飞轻轻地说，用另一只没被占用的手揉了揉迦尔纳的头发。他的手掌抚上自己的额头时，迦尔纳才察觉到那里已经汗湿一片。休假中的参谋冲着对方嘴里那个称呼小小地皱起眉，他在需要令他平静下来时，总是会忍不住这么叫他。虽然平心而论，迦尔纳倒也不讨厌这个亲昵的叫法。

“你做噩梦了？”

孩提时代朦胧的回忆算不上噩梦，迦尔纳的噩梦在印度，由过量的麻醉剂和循环往复的拷问编织。唯一的相同点是它们都沉重又危险，他不想在此时讨论，至少不是在齐格飞回来的第一个晚上。

他躺在他身边的时候，迦尔纳总是能够安然入睡。当然了，那些夜晚无法归于完全毫无痛苦的时分，可他的呼吸喷洒在自己颈后时，迦尔纳知道自己并非孤身一人。他的背后很安全，当他在梦里右手颤抖着举起枪的时候，他知道自己还有可以信赖的对象。

迦尔纳走神地盯着眼前的男人，茫然地眨眨眼。上次他俩见面是在停机坪，直升机的螺旋桨搅得冷风异常喧闹。临时任务来得不留情面，齐格飞在出发前遗憾地朝他耸耸肩，抱歉地说晚餐的预约只能取消了。关于任务，他不能向他透露太多。迦尔纳点点头，看着直升机在视线里渐渐成为一个移动的黑点，在陌生的情绪盈满心脏之前，及时用工作堵住了它的蔓延。

那差不多是在四个月之前。

大人物一定知道他今晚回来，这就是为什么他突然给自己放假的原因。迦尔纳不由有几分想要苦笑的冲动，对方对他私人情感的照顾令迦尔纳无法克制地感到惭愧。苦涩的针刺感在麻木的舌头下翻涌，干燥的口腔令从嗓子里冒出来的话语也变得更加低哑。

“你这样做很危险。”起伏急剧的胸口渐渐平稳，他几乎是在用呼出的气息虚弱地答非所问地警告他。

“不会有事的，你的身体认得出我。”

齐格飞的语气里有着显而易见的得意洋洋。他笑起来，迦尔纳在他的眼角捕捉到小小的细纹，并不深刻，就像曲起手肘时能在关节的衣料上看到浅浅的褶皱一样。那痕迹却在迦尔纳的思维里狠狠揪上一把。

上一份报告里齐格飞所受的伤远比以往严重，而其中——尽管这么说有点儿冒犯——至少有三处失误是他可以全身而退，及时避免的。

参谋明白岁月的流逝是不可抗力，从理智的角度考虑，伴侣的身体恐怕只会每况愈下，这场拉锯战终将以对方再也无法胜任外勤任务而结束，最好的应对是在齐格飞尚未把自己的肉体搞到报废之前，让他着手别的工作。特工的领导能力很优秀，加上多年的经验，情报局的七把交椅里总有他的一席之地，更或者他会被派去管理一个双盲机构，俨然成为他自己的国王。然而如果从感情方面考虑……迦尔纳不愿意从这样的角度去思考，因为那陌生的情绪会压垮他的冷静。

“我好想你。”

他的情人握住他的双手，轻柔地宣告着。迦尔纳从心不在焉中重振精神，继而认真地看着对方。他安心地任由齐格飞引领着自己的手，在那双熟悉的大掌的包围下，脉脉地抚摸着情人的脸颊。他的脸庞好干燥，还占着尘土，汗水已经干涸，触感有着不清爽的粘腻。

迦尔纳清楚齐格飞对自己的想念，从来不会比自己对他的少。

与他对视时，他的眼睛从来不掩藏情感。迦尔纳在他的眼里看到渴望。

他以为齐格飞会凑过来索求亲吻，因此稍微靠近了些，方便对方的下一步行动。出乎意料地，特工倒是因而朝后挪了一寸，有些窘迫地说：“我闻起来像碗柜里的死老鼠。”

齐格飞闻起来理所当然的并不令人感到愉快，他在沙漠里呆了太久了，浑身都是火药，风沙以及汗水的混合体。迦尔纳并不讨厌这样的他，这股混杂的糟糕气味提醒着他，他是从何种艰险的处境中安然无恙地返回自己身边的。

参谋少见地笑了笑。“你不像。”他反驳，想到他们一起在柏林躲避追捕那次，他们擅自闯进一栋门前挂着出售牌的老宅安身。他什么都带上了，医药箱、护照、现金，就是没有准备食物。那时候天色太晚了，再动身去买东西是极为冒险的举动。外勤特工饿得两眼发黑，走投无路地拉开橱柜，幻想能有一盒过期饼干能够将就饱腹。大大咧咧地打开碗橱，齐格飞当时显然没有预料到柜子里有什么在等待着他，全然被袭击得措手不及。死老鼠的味道让外勤特工差点吐光原本就空无一物的胃袋。

受害者同样笑着，想到了相同的记忆。迦尔纳在他的眼睛里看到自己的倒映，他的脸色现在好多了，于是齐格飞也安心下来。年长的男人揉捏着他的脖颈，手指一路上溯，按压着迦尔纳耳后的凹陷。

“我去洗个澡，尽量别在我洗澡的时候睡着好吗？我有很多话想和你说。”

作为回答，迦尔纳无声地点头，他看着齐格飞从沙发上起身。那块陷进去的地方随着重量的离去而恢复原状。就像他心里的那处空缺，随着他的来临而被填补完整。直到下一次离别的接近，再次被掏出空洞。

                             

*       *      *

齐格飞站在浴缸边，脚底板愉快地拍打着地板，水珠顺着他的发尖滴到宝蓝色的瓷砖上，消失在瓷砖的缝隙间。他悠闲散漫地等待热水哗啦地漫过正够没上肩膀的水位线，感觉到自己现在快活得像个在浴室里打发时间的土耳其人。通常而言，他不像迦尔纳，对泡澡这项活动有着难以言说的喜爱。但少数时候，他不介意在洗澡水里加上几滴宁神的精油，令这件事变得更加惬意。

水温正好是烫得人皮肤发红的程度。特工重新坐回浴缸里。肋下的淤青浸进热水里时，他闭上眼，鼻子下冒出一声半是痛苦半是解脱的闷哼。

时间近了。他能听到钟摆指针旋走的滴答声，它一直在他的脑海里盘踞着，起先很微弱，在枪林弹雨中弱不可闻。可现在它变得越来越嘹亮。像个幽鬼，这声音无孔不入地钻进他的耳朵里，无法屏蔽。他一个人安静独处时，它最为难以忍受，一下接一下地敲响，却又像拉长绞紧在他脖子上的一道粗绳，缓慢得令人窒息。

这声音来自他的身体内部，是他年龄的时钟。他知道自己在变老，一开始这速率按十年计算，然后增快为年。现在，他觉得自己正一天天地衰落下去。年轻的时候，他有因被敌人刺伤而难以行动过吗？齐格飞怎么也想不起来答案。或许由于那时候支配他的是满腔热血，冲动盖过了生理，现在他的困境才异常明显。

总有一天他得从外勤任务上退位。入行第一天齐格飞就被这么教育过了。没有谁是不老的，孤胆英雄只是小说家笔下的传奇，他们必然得不凡且不朽，这样才好吸引年轻人义无反顾地献出自己的生命致敬。英雄主义是毛头小子眼中唯一的生命之路。悲伤的是，齐格飞过了那个年龄，他现在望向眼前，知道自己还有许多选择。

弗拉德明示过他几次，他该老实本分地呆在情报局，办公室的椅子虽然从不舒服，但主管的位置至少够宽敞。弗拉德的意思，或许也是大人物的意思。老部长目前和情报局的关系有点儿紧张，他需要在内部有可靠的人手。这是政治游戏，齐格飞虽有考量，但从不深思。外勤特工本性像只猎鹰，更偏爱在战场上遨游。然而，大人物的深思熟虑确实有其道理，他必须要有一个可以用得上又值得信赖的人。齐格飞的伴侣也是。

他的伴侣拿着干净的衣物和毛巾走进来，对他此时的忖度浑然未觉。齐格飞目不转睛地凝视着迦尔纳将毛巾搭在架子上的动作。最初同居的那几个月，齐格飞仍会为除了在床上的场合被对方看见裸体而感到些微尴尬。但现在，他的皮肤贪婪地渴望着他的视线。在从埃塞俄比亚返回家的路上，他对他的想念膨胀到了在胸腔下挤得胀痛的程度。自己一定表现得非常烦人，齐格飞脸上浮现出一个有趣的表情，对归途中“支奴干”的驾驶员感到真心实意的抱歉，他的迫不及待让那个新人把运输直升机开得快到接近战斗机。

“找不到你的旧毛巾，我给你拿了条新的。”

迦尔纳和他解释道。

这些生活化的词汇让他充满私密的满足感。齐格飞并没有真的注意去听迦尔纳说了些什么，他的声音在久别的重逢后浪潮一般袭来，特工放松身躯，任由这沉静的浪潮席卷自己的思绪，将它冲向他的双眼。那是两波冻结的海浪，坚冰似的蓝色，隐隐透出融化的松动。

齐格飞低声呼唤着他的名字，“迦尔纳。”就像一个虔诚的信徒。他轻轻地喃喃自语，肢体被一股驯服的爱意所软化。不厌其烦地让熟稔于心的音节在舌头上一遍又一遍地擦过，齐格飞喊着他，好像在纠结于一道无解的谜题，又似乎在参悟某种陌生的图腾。从语言学上来说，它不过是一个语言符号，和它所代表的意义毫无本质联系。可齐格飞喜欢组成它的发音，这个名字，是他爱人的名字，是他所有情感最终的归宿。

“我想你。”

他伸出手去够迦尔纳，急促地渴求着爱人投进自己的怀抱之中。迦尔纳配合地靠近了，姿势略为别扭地在浴缸边俯下身。他的呼吸迎面拂在他的脸颊上，日思夜想的体味钻进鼻息之间，清新味道是以他为名的风，温柔地吹向齐格飞心中的沟壑，扇起欲望。长久的欲望令男人的动作有些野蛮，齐格飞从浴缸里直起身，手臂接近哆嗦着把迦尔纳按得更近，手指缠绵地驻扎在他的白发里。

那几乎能被算作是咬住了迦尔纳的下唇。体格上比他矮小的男人因为这猛烈的进击而颤抖着压紧了浴缸的边缘。齐格飞却恨不得能把他在胸前揉得更近些。他引他进入一个热烈的亲吻里。舌头亲昵地扫过干燥的嘴唇，牙齿戏弄地轻咬着柔软的唇角。他的舌头在迦尔纳张开嘴巴，允许他进入时，毫不客气地钻了进去，笃定地试图用自己的气息填满对方的口腔。爱人的嘴唇很薄，舌头也属于小的那种类型，因而每次接吻迦尔纳似乎都处于一种微妙的劣势之中。感觉到对方的舌尖笨拙地缠了上来，齐格飞快乐地卷起他的回应，连同迦尔纳呼吸的氧气都一齐渡向自己。他的伴侣很快在这样的抚慰下变得无力。齐格飞微笑着松开他，唾液在两个人之间牵起一丝色情的笔触。迦尔纳的手还依旧按在浴缸上，小口地喘着气，正在平复呼吸。

“我想要你，”齐格飞说，情热的火焰在他的皮肤上烧了起来，“就现在。”

“家里没有安全套了。”迦尔纳有些为难地回答，齐格飞知道他由于这称得上扫兴的言语而感到过意不去，好看的眉毛微微的皱起。这样的对方令特工暗暗发笑。他拉起对方的手，低下脑袋，细致地吻过腕间，像是故意不怀好意地要把焚烧着自己的欲望引散至对方的身体上。

“给我吧，好不好？”他急切而温柔地低声保证，“我会帮你清理的。”

迦尔纳没有考虑太久，就从浴缸边站起身，显然已经同意了齐格飞的提议。对于他，他总是近乎于迁就，这让齐格飞有时候会产生一丝错觉，疑问两人之间究竟谁才是年长的那个。

迦尔纳抬起手臂，修长的手指慢条斯理地解开衬衫上的纽扣，蓝色的双眼毫不羞怯地盯着齐格飞的脸庞，像是在为他呈现着一场表演。男人的呼吸急促起来，回以他热切的注视。齐格飞望着他的迦尔纳缩起肩膀，将赤裸的上身从洁白的衣服下脱出。这就是了，他想念多时的躯体，在沙漠的许多个夜晚他幻想着自己抚摸过他完美无瑕但伤疤横陈的肉体，嘴唇疼惜地吻过那些痛苦的印记。

爱人的手继续往下延伸，他凝望着他不紧不慢地拉开裤子的拉链，习惯性地轻微摆动着胯部，以便裹在腿上的布料顺利地滑下去。迦尔纳弯下腰，曲抬小腿，低下手彻底把西裤脱去。他的背部因为这个动作而暴露在齐格飞面前，蜿蜒的脊线展现在他眼前。男人感觉到一阵快活的暖意在胃里翻腾，双腿间的器官已经在高耸致意。他没法挪开视线，欲念之火牢牢地按住了他的肩膀，让他一动不动地接着看下去。苍白的手指撬进身上最后一块布料的边缘，迦尔纳快速地拉掉平角内裤。

这玩意儿一定让他很不舒服。齐格飞想。他在他的髋部看到被过紧的宽边勒出来的红痕。

迦尔纳从他脚下那堆柔软的衣物里走出来。迈进浴缸之前，他走到浴室的洗手台前，拉开瓷盆下的柜子，在里头找出一小瓶润滑液。他尚未完全兴奋起来，至少不像齐格飞这么兴奋。明白他向来慢热，齐格飞理解地往有着水龙头的那一边移了移位置，好让迦尔纳能够有空间进入这块领地。他紧实有力的双腿踩进来的同时，浴缸里的水由于多了一个人的参与而被排斥在外，哗啦啦地漫过池盆边缘，像是知道接下来要发生什么似的，羞怯地从蓝砖上溢下。

场地狭小，迦尔纳不得不抬起一条腿，不太舒服地搁在浴缸的边缘，另一条腿卡在齐格飞的腰后。外勤特工曲着腿，上身向前倒去，姿势顺势变为跪立的模样。他的身体在水面下向他靠拢，好像漂泊在大海上的受难者找到了希望的群岛。齐格飞挤进迦尔纳的两腿之间，健硕的胸膛紧紧地压在他的胸口前，他捞过他的双手，溅起一片水花，让那双温热的手掌覆在自己背后隆起的肌肉上，细腻地感触指尖下微小但线条清晰的起起伏伏。他自己的双手也没闲着，同时刮蹭着胸肌下的皮肤上软嗒嗒的乳尖。兴致勃勃的血肉摩擦着对面贴近的器官，原本处于眠意的柱体在逗弄下渐渐精神。

迦尔纳的皮肤颤栗着，浮上一层惬意的鸡皮疙瘩。他喉咙间低低的喘息情不自禁地涌现。齐格飞知道他的孟加拉虎现在被自己抚摸得很是愉悦，完全沉浸在久违的情潮里。

缱绻地捏了捏没有赘肉的腰侧，他伸出手掌，推推迦尔纳的腰部。后者默契地心领神会，从浴缸里站起来。他转过身去，背对着齐格飞，右腿弯曲压在池边，左膝顶在浴缸底部。由于公寓年岁已久，浴室的设计也偏于老式，整个浴缸采用嵌入式的结构。迦尔纳的肘部正好撑在浴缸外围的墙砖上。这个姿势，他整个人如同趴在浴缸凹陷的弧度上，一切隐私都不加掩藏地展露在齐格飞眼前。

难耐地吞了吞口水，齐格飞拿过对方放在一边的润滑液。他打开瓶盖，按下泵头，让滑溜溜的液体淋湿自己的双手。一只手按在眼前的臀部上，稍稍用力，将原本就已经打开的双腿分得更开。另一只手已经靠近毫无防护的入口。一根湿漉漉的手指无心等待，果决地进入了敞开的身体之中。四个月未经开拓，迦尔纳的身体又回到了接近最初时的封闭，紧致的穴口在突如其来的侵入下变得紧张，着急地一张一合，仿佛是想要靠着收缩将异物排挤出去。

“是我，小老虎。”别害怕，他再次这样安抚着他的身体。齐格飞的脑袋凑近了迦尔纳的身后。他微微仰起头颅，埋进他的股缝，穴口在他的舌头前轻颤着。男人微笑着，觉得那收缩的模样有种难以言说的可爱之感。他贴上去，配合着手指的拨弄，灵活地舔弄着柔软的褶皱。他的里面一片濡湿，被手指带进去的润滑液弄得满是潮热。液体淌过齐格飞钻进里头的舌头，人造香精的味道在舌头的细胞上跳起舞，而齐格飞觉得自己还是能从其中辨认出属于对方的气息。

紧张的甬道渐渐放松下来，更多的手指接着长驱直入。三根手指齐心协力地在湿热的穴口里翻搅着，制造出点点噗呲的水声。他驾轻就熟地在他的内壁上按压着，指腹擦过隐藏的敏感点。迦尔纳紧紧地贴在凉凉的浴缸上，双臂艰难地攀住浴缸的顶端。快感在下腹一阵阵的收紧，他在欢愉中痛苦地咬住嘴唇，让喘息在喉间成为一声低低的呜咽。

自身也已经硬得发痛，齐格飞抽回手，他在水中跪立着，昂扬着的阴茎立即贴上迦尔纳的身体，存在鲜明地在臀缝之中磨蹭着。塞满内部的热度陡然消失，穴口在空虚感之下寂寞地开合着。滚烫的头部抵在入口边缘，似乎是感知到渴求的东西已经到来，腰部不自觉地积极地摆动着，迎合背后的热源。

不急着就这样直奔主题，齐格飞转而去讨好对方身前火热坚硬的器官。他粗糙的手掌在对方的身体和浴缸之间隔出一段小小的距离，富有技巧地摩挲着上头的脉络，情意绵绵地不停捋动。“你想要我吗？”他嗓音粗粝地向他确认着，含住柔软的耳垂，让迦尔纳的耳钉在舌尖上刺下一点小小的凹陷。

他的爱人在情欲的驱动下吃力地点点头，鼻翼浸出汗水。“说给我听好吗？”齐格飞温柔地请求。

“我想要你……”迦尔纳顺从地断断续续地开口，齐格飞鼓励般地在他的侧脸留下一串琐碎的亲吻，手掌贴在他的脖颈上。他的呼吸在他的掌心下震动，吐露出令他雀跃的言语。“进来吧，我准备好了。”

阴茎的头部顶进去时仍然有些困难，齐格飞知道“准备好了。”这句话在对方的嘴里永远意味着疼痛是可以忍受的程度。他的肉刃撬开他的身体时，他能感觉到迦尔纳整个人都抖动剧烈。放松些，他出声安抚他，唇舌亲吻着赤裸的背脊和肩胛骨，手指抚摸着消瘦的肋下。体贴地等待对方适应许久未曾经历的煎熬，过了一会儿，他听到迦尔纳已经稳住了自己的呼吸，才接着一寸寸地往更深处推进，直至他完全没入他的体内。

紧紧地抓住他的臀部，齐格飞开始抽动起来，他宽大的一只手掌压在迦尔纳的小腹上，像是要把两个人原本就亲密无间的身体压得更加贴合紧密。啪啪的敲拍声在水面上显得尤为嘹亮，他的每一次撞击都在浴缸里溅起一次浪潮，潮水隐秘地汇上迦尔纳的大腿根部。穴口随着潮汐翻涌的节奏收紧，对准了节拍，齐格飞更加卖力地贯入。他的冲击隔着对方的皮肤，似乎深深地在自己掌下顶刺。

迦尔纳。迦尔纳。他在他身后一遍又一遍的呼唤他。他的伴侣已经浑身湿透了，白色的头发凌乱地贴在鬓角边。他的脸色，原本苍白得有些发虚，现在却隐隐渗出火热的潮红。迦尔纳大口大口地喘息着，声音近乎于呻吟。他无措地向后仰起脑袋，喉结上下游移，吞咽着来不及呼吸的氧气。

齐格飞稍稍放慢速度，立刻感觉到一阵催促般的紧缩箍住他的器官。他为这阵加剧的快感感到些许罪恶。内心里，他不为人知的那一面，酷爱欣赏迦尔纳失控的模样。那令齐格飞感受到自己在对方眼中与众不同。他知道每个人心里都居住着一头野兽，那是他们最为本质的欲望，而齐格飞掌握着迦尔纳的钥匙。他能走过去，打开那扇门，让他最原始的渴望不受克制地扑向自己。

他自己亦是如此。当下腹收紧时，齐格飞混乱地想着，在迦尔纳面前，他不是“屠龙者”了，而是被欲望掌控的恶龙。应受讨伐的恶龙低吼着，牢牢地钳制住伴侣的大腿，在震动间身体紧绷，深深地将属于自己的刻印射在了迦尔纳的身体里。而迦尔纳在颤抖之中，全部泄露在他的手掌中。

 

*       *      *

“我觉得我们应该换个大点的浴缸了。”

情事过后，他们一起泡在浴缸里。

齐格飞突然开口，尽管语气听上去却不像是心血来潮，相反却是经过一番深思熟虑。迦尔纳用手肘轻轻地按了按他的肩膀，让忽然坐起身的男人重新靠回自己的怀里，他的手指在他的发丝间揉搓出丰盈的泡沫，认真地拣出长发间埋藏的沙砾。

“或者，换个大点的房子，你觉得怎么样？”

没有得到响应，于是齐格飞继续提问。迦尔纳默默地思考着对方的话语，然而现在他贴在对方身侧的双腿还在因为酸痛而抽动着，干扰着他的考虑。看房子是件很麻烦的事情。要迦尔纳实话实说的话，他觉得现在这栋公寓就已经能够满足男人的需求了，他很难想象齐格飞会是适合居住在有着白栅栏和绿草坪的房子里的那种类型。

“我想把你的名字写在房契上。”

他的情人又说。迦尔纳的心里震动了一下。齐格飞一定是感觉到他的身体僵住了，因此有些奇怪地仰起脑袋，倚在他的肩膀上小心翼翼地观察着表情，唯恐说出了什么冒失的话。

“当然不是现在，”齐格飞抱歉地解释，“等以后，你不在大人物身边工作的时候……”

“现在就很好。”迦尔纳打断他。

他听到他的情人长舒一口气，紧接着难以置信地笑出声来。他眼角的细纹仍然让他的心中感到一阵刺痛。然而当他伏在他的背上，脸颊轻轻地磨蹭着对方的脸庞时，内心的空洞似乎被恒久地填满了。

从今以后，他知道，他不必强撑着一个人活下去。


End file.
